Emily Hatches
Emily Hatches was the female tribute from District 1 in Mysims's 103rd Hunger Games Background Emily was born and raised in the southern and richer part of district 1, she was a spoilt child, always getting new clothes, toys and makeup when what she had broke or was wasted. She wasn't that good in school, from an academical point of view. But from popularity point of view, she did amazing, she won every beauty contest she was in, from Little Miss District 1, all the way up to Prom Queen. Emily always got attention from boys and many envyed her. Physical Appearance Emily has long blonde hair that is generally down, but she puts it up when she is deep in thought. She has very blue eyes and full lips. She is tall and stands at around 5'4. Many think she has had alterations and bleached her hair, but her entire look is completly natural. She is also quite athletic and tan, giving many the impression of a beach life. Relationships Ore "Snake" Cole "I look at him and turn away in half disgust/half not wanting to show weakness."- Emily, the first time she met Ore. Emily orginally disliked Ore, thinking that he was not very attractive and was a unlawful criminal, but she later warmed to him, becoming closer than aquatinces, they were friends, it is unknown if there was anything romantic between the two because they weren't given many POVs and they both died in the 3/7 V Careers fight. Emerald "My boyfriend Emerald lays next to me, he puts his arm round me and I don't hesitate to go into his arms."-Emily on Emerald. Emerald was Emily's boyfriend, its hinted at that she had quite a playful relationship with him, but it is unknown how long they had been dating for, or whether they had gone all the way. Emily seemed quite destraught about leaving him, so she must have deeply and truly loved him, something rare in teenage girls... Matt Coupe Emily and Matt's relationship is highly unknown, they may have been mere acquaintances or friends even, but it is known that she didn't think highly of Thalia and Matt snogging in the arena, likely because it reminded her of Emerald. Thalia Combe Emily and Thalia didn't seem to have much of a relationship. They didn't converse at all and Thalia didn't seem affected by her death at all. Derek Trike Emily and Derek also didn't have a much of a relationship. They didn't interact at all in the games so it is highly unknown whether they would have been friends or not. Zara Lancaster Emily and Zara had absolutley no contact during the games, neither being friends or enemies. They barely acknowledged that the other existed. Reaping "Then when I take my place, I begin to realise what I have done. I've singed my own death warrant."-Emily on her volunteering Emily was on the beach with her boyfriend when her POV begins, he tells her that it is reaping and she bokes around before getting changed and walking to the square, Emily later volunteered at the reaping, so District 1 had two volunteeres, Ore "Snake" Cole and Emily. The first girl chosen was a girl named Sapphire Gleam, how, according to Emily, is a girl in her year that gets lots of attention, so she volunteered to get some attention instead. Her boyfriend, Emerald was distraught and terrified after she volunteered. Chariot "This dress itches like hell, but looks amazing!" -''Emily on her Chariot outfit Emily and her district partner Ore participated in the Chariot rides, they were the first out of the tunnel and quickly captured the Capitol's attention. She wore a strapless pink dress with a tiara and high heels. This look is an often used look for District 1, especially considering its main export is Luxury. Ore was made up to look a lot better, he wore a black tuxedo with a single red rose in the pocket. Coranna Beff, the stylist, managed to place Emily and Ore in 4th Place, being predictable, but still lovely. Interview Emily talked to Feline about her boyfriend back home and how much she loves him. Here is an extract from Panem TV ''Feline: First up, Miss Emily Hatches of District 1! Emily: Oh, thanks Feline! Its great to be here in the Capitol! Feline: Its awsome right, so, is there a boy back home? Emily: Yeah, my boyfriend Emerald. Love you babe! Feline: Isn't that sweet! So, what is your bloodbath plan? Emily: Well, I'm gonna run in and grab a knife, then hopefully get a kill! Feline: Thanks Emily, but unfortunatley, that is all we have time for. Emily Hatches everybody! Games Emily was a contendor in the 103rd Hunger Games, she was the third tribute to the Cornucopia and was one of the tributes that helped Thalia break the drawbridge. Later in the bloodbath, she was found trying to attack several tributes, including Aurora and Luna, she failed to kill either however. Later she managed to get a knife and kill Leo Milan by slitting his throat, this was the only kill she made throught the bloodbath, and later the games. She was one of the few who noticed James and Nina sneaking into the cornucopia, but she didn't attack them. She kind of fell to the background for the rest of Day 2 and early on day 3. But her time to shine came on day 4, the 3/7 alliance attacked the career camp, Matt being killed instantly. Emily started battling Aurora, but Michelle had other plans, she tackled Aurora away from Emily and Michelle and Emily fought, Aurora taking on Ore. Michelle fought well for someone with little to no training, giving Emily large cuts all over her body before sending a knife into her throat. Making her the second of the fallen in the attack. Death Emily and the other careers fought against the 3/7 alliance on the night of day three/morning of day 4. She was the second casualty of fight, after Matt Coupe, she was locked in battle with Michelle Volts when she put a knife in Emily's throat, killing her instantaniously. Kills Emily only had one kill, it was on Day 1 near the middle of the bloodbath, Leo ended up taking 22nd place. She caught him sneaking away from the bloodbath and she slit his throat. Trivia *Emily was not in fact the least experienced, she was actually one of the best careers in the group, behind Ore, Thalia and Zara. *Emily, along with all the careers from her year of the games, was reanimated as a zombie to attack other careers in the 105th Hunger Games. Category:Tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games Category:Female Category:District 1 Category:Deceased Category:16 Year Olds